Juego de poker en San Valentin
by konohaepicwriter
Summary: En el hogar de Prismo la habitación del tiempo se realizara un juego de poker con criaturas supremas en el cual el poderoso ser piensa cumplir deseos en honor al dia de San Valentin para nuestros heroes.
1. El comienzo de la reunion

**El comienzo de la reunión**

**Bueno muchos no me han de conocer debido a que es mi primer fic de hora de aventura aun así espero hacerme conocer mas en fanfiction lo que me impulso a hacer este fic fue el hecho de cómo en la actualidad en la serie de hora de aventura le va en cuanto relaciones amorosas a Finn (Muy mal en realidad), así que me voy dar un gusto escribiendo esta historia que estará relacionada con hechos ocurridos en la serie original pero con el toque de konohaepicwriter .La historia va a tener varias partes además de que creo que también la publicare en ingles el mismo día para llegar a mas gente. Para que todos sepan mi idioma es el español asi que si lo lees en ingles ya saben cual es la fuente original para mostrarlo en ingles usare traductor para que las personas que leen en ingles no se quejen con mi gramática. Que tampoco en español es tan buena pero sin esperar mas aquí comienzo la historia. Prepárense. **

En un espacio alejado de cualquier otra dimensión en el multiverso en un lugar llamado la habitación del tiempo el ser todopoderoso Prismo esta pensando una reunión con las criaturas mas supremas jamás imaginadas listo para dar sus invitaciones junto con el lo acompañaba uno de sus mejores amigos el búho cósmico.

-Para que quieres mi ayuda Prismo. Desde cuando haces reuniones para una celebración tan simple y sin importancia tal como el día de San Valentín- dijo la legendaria criatura a su amigo bidimensional.

-Bueno en realidad creo que es la ocasión mas apropiada para hacer una reunión entre amigos recuerda que ese día es también el día de la amistad- dijo mientras terminaba de guardar una de las invitaciones en un sobre.

-Pero yo pensaba que ni siquiera te gustan las relaciones así que no veo porque esperaste para hacer una reunión justo en esta fecha- replico el ave.

-¿Qué acaso no te gusta venir a mis reuniones?

-Claro que no simplemente preguntaba.

-Mira simplemente tengo planeado algo especial para estas fechas así que simplemente los necesito ha ustedes para obtener mejores ideas- le dijo Prismo mientras suspiraba un poco.

-Muy bien y quienes vienen.

-Bueno las invitaciones son para los siguientes el rey de marte(Abraham Lincoln), Glob Grod Grob Glod, Cuber un viajero del tiempo que tiene alrededor de cientos de bablillions de años en el futuro, la muerte, el dios de las fiestas y por ultimo un amigo de muerte y el rey de marte que también es gracioso llamado Hunson Abadder.

-Vaya de verdad que es una lista de primera amigo te luciste, bastante gente importante.

-Si, será la mejor reunión de todas.

-Aunque puede que tengas problemas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Prismo extrañado.

-Recuerda ese horrible monstruo cadáver esquelético que siempre paseaba por tu habitación quizás moleste a los invitados y heche a perder la fiesta- dijo el búho cósmico refiriéndose al Lich que se encuentra encerrado en la habitación del tiempo desde la ocasión que deseo que Finn y Jake regresaran a casa en Ooo.

-Ahhh si, esa molesta cosa un dia andaba molestando por la habitación del tiempo mientras yo intentaba dormir, asi que cuando ya me canso lo encerre en medio de las paredes del tiempo, son impenetrables solo lo podrían romper fuerzas externas de otras dimensiones que intenten sacar deliberadamente a ese monstruo.

-Aun así es peligroso si las rompe podría ir a cualquier dimensión- le dijo preocupado el búho cósmico.

-No, solo eso también deben haber múltiples variaciones o cambios bruscos de la corriente del espacio y tiempo para agrietar las paredes y para recién poder intentar sacarlo de hay- reafirmo Prismo.

-Ah bueno eso si me tranquiliza entonces la reunión será un enorme éxito.

-Si, que lo será te lo aseguro- finalizo Prismo para luego darse los cinco en honor a la mejor reunión que existiría.

**Llegado el dia de San Valentin y también el dia de la reunión mas importante de toda la historia del universo.**

-Hola a todos bienvenidos a la reunión de juego de cartas de Prismo esperemos que los disfruten todos , que este dia habrá un evento muy especial- ante eso Prismo comenzó hablar con los invitados siendo a los primeros que se dirigió fue a la muerte y Abraham Lincoln.

-Que bueno que pudieron venir. Muerte, Majestad- le dijo Prismo con mucho respeto a ambos.

-No, hay de que- le respondió la muerte mientras tomaba un poco de te helado.

-Si, por nada del mundo me perderia una fiesta tan importante y divertida como la tuya- respondió el rey de marte mientras tomaba de una soda de uva.

-Ah por cierto algo que me preguntaba, es que como es posible que el rey de marte haya podido venir si se rumoreaba que estaba muerto- dijo Hunson Abadder mientras se preparaba un sándwich.

-Bueno- explicaba la muerte- ya que el rey de Marte era uno de los pocos seres inmortales que existen alrededor de todo el universo se le dio un trato especial su vida en si termino con un ejemplo de justicia, honestidad, bondad y abnegación al entregar su inmortalidad por el alma de un indefenso perro corrigiendo un posible mal proceder de el - decía la muerte mientras todos sorprendidos oían la historia recordando la ocasión que el rey de Marte entrego su vida a cambio del alma de Jake sin titubear al siempre pensar en los demás y su bienestar- se le fue el concedido el privilegio de no perder sus recuerdos además de poder viajar entre ciertos reinos a pesar de que no se puede presentar en las tierras mas bajas y humildes.

-Por eso es que paso la mayoría del tiempo lo paso con Muerte en la tierra de los muertos es mi hogar a pesar de que recibo un trato especial diferente a los demás habitantes de ella- finalizo Abraham el rey marciano mientras se comía unas botanas.

-Guau que increíble eres lo máximo viejo- dijeron al mismo tiempo Prismo y el búho comisco.

-Si, recuerdo tu relato es uno de los mas grandes ejemplos de justicia en toda la historia del universo en todos estos bablillions de años era una de las mejores historias que escuche- lo dijo Cuber mientras se reía y tomaba unos malvaviscos.

-La alma de un verdadero fiestero siempre reconoce la genialidad en una buena obra y tu mi amigo eres un fiestero de nacimiento, corazón y alma- dijo el dios de las fiestas mientras comía una bolsa de maní.

-Vaya que lastima de verdad tu historia estuvo increíble pero ya no podremos salir a jugar golf como solíamos Abe- le dijo Hunson Abadder mientras comía su sándwich aun que se oía apenado.

-No te preocupes muerte tiene un gran campo podríamos jugar, ¿No, Muerte?- le dijo el rey.

-Claro solo díganme para algún dia poder prepararlo.

-De todas ustedes chicos también podrían venir- le dijo el rey a Glob Grob Grod y Glod.

-Gracias mi rey- le dijeron los hermanos.

-Tu ya ocupaste mi lugar así que no tienes necesidad de llamarme así- le dijo el rey.

-En realidad todos si quieren pueden venir en el futuro-Muerte les extendió una invitación a todos.

-Genial- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Despues de eso todos los invitados se pusieron a conversar entre ellos y contar sus increíbles historias hasta después de comer, comenzó lo principal el juego de cartas junto con la sorpresa que iba dar Prismo.

-Bueno ya todos tienen sus manos listas- decía Prismo mientras revisaba sus cartas.

-Si- dijeron todos al unisono.

-Muy bien, bueno para empezar el juego les voy hacer preguntas las cuales las contestaran según su preferencia eso afectara la sorpresa especial para el dia de hoy.

-No lo entiendo muy bien- dijo el búho cósmico.

-Son preguntas sencillas, mira Cuber tu primero- dijo Prismo mientras jugaba una de sus cartas.

-Ok, pregunta.

-Muy bien dime una época en especifico que te guste bastante cualquiera, escogi esta porque eres un viajero del tiempo.

-Mmmm oh ya se una época de los aventureros de antaño cuando todavía había gente con 5 dedos además siempre hago divertidas fabulas para esa época- decía Cuber mientras se reía y jugaba su carta.

-Bueno dame el año en este papel- luego dicho esto Cuber lo lleno y se lo entrega.

-Ahora búho cósmico dime una situación de una persona que te gustaría escoger.

-Bueno tal vez alguien en el que he aparecido bastante en sus sueños esa clase de persona yo escogería- le conto el pájaro mientras comía un poco de botana.

-Whoah que tétrico pero bueno ahora Abe ya que conoces bastantes planetas escoge alguno.

-Yo escojo mi planeta de origen toda la nostalgia que me trae ese lugar supongo que ellos han de necesitar tus deseos- conto mientras pensaba en una buena estrategia para su jugada.

-Listo ya este el planeta ,la época, situación Muerte algo que quieras agregar.

-Supongo que alguien que haya ido a mi tierra pero que no haya estado muerto y que haya salido.

-Muy bien, Fiestas y Abader ultimo detalle.

-Supongo que yo escojo alguien que conozca otra persona de la nochosfera además de que haya salido de hay y que tenga alma.

-¿Fiestas?

-Mmmm creo que alguien con una enorme cantidad de energía una especie de Dinamo viviente en cualquier aspecto de su vida podría ser.

-Listo ya están todos los detalles ahora les revelare la sorpresa.

-Al fin- dijeron todos emocionados.

-Ya que escogí este día para realizar la celebración pienso cumplir ¡Deseos de amor!- dijo la ultima frase en voz alta Prismo.

-En serio pero se supone que tu no puedes cumplir deseos a menos que vengan aquí.

-Si es verdad, pero si puedo dar pequeñas intervenciones realmente minúsculas para ayudar a la gente que escogimos.

-¿Y a quienes escogimos?- pregunto el búho cósmico.

-Yo lo verán miren en mi pantalla veremos los detalles escogidos y veremos quienes son los ganadores- dijo Prismo.

-Ok veamos quienes seran entonces- dijeron y como siempre al mismo tiempo.

En la pantalla de la pared de Prismo se mostraba nada mas y nada menos que la tierra de Ooo en la época del presente de Finn el humano mostrándose nada mas y nada menos que el fuerte en el árbol.

**Bueno hasta aquí es el primer capitulo espero que le guste recuerden que pienso hacer una serie de historias y este es el inicio de ellas asi que esperen mucho esto simplemente es una breve introducción a lo que continua cuídense(algo que les recomiendo si quieren saber como avanza pónganlo en favs o en follows ya que de esa manera estarán al pendiente ya que me tardare tal vez en actualizar para ser sincero).**

**Cuídense y esperen mas historias de konohaepicwriter.**


	2. Verdades de amor

**En el fuerte del árbol: Verdades sobre amor**

**Bueno gente que esta leyendo mi fic lo único que puedo decir es lo siento por tardarme en actualizar pero en realidad el tiempo que tengo libre es realmente corto ya que he comenzado hacer practicas empresariales así que tengo solo la noche para hacerlo y mi computadora además es algo lenta, pero bueno aquí esta el 2do capitulo por cierto si no les escribo directamente a sus reviews creo que prefiero decírselos por la historia ya que es un poco mas significativo aun asi pienso responderles bueno continuare con la historia, antes agradecimientos por los reviews se que no puedo recibir demasiados porque la sección de hora de aventura se actualiza continuamente asi que no muchos pueden leer la historia bueno basta de charla a lo bueno.**

**Fuerte del árbol 7:00 de la mañana**

El fuerte del árbol era un lugar realmente enorme e increíble ver desde afuera y era el hogar del par de héroes mas increíbles de Ooo estos eran Finn el humano y Jake el Perro acompañados por la videoconsola Beemo y la creación de Finn, Neptor, aun así a estas tempranas horas nadie estaba despierto por excepción de Finn algo no muy recurrente en el, simplemente mirando al horizonte mientras salía el sol estaba meditando algo que casi nunca hacia extrañamente su meditación no lo hacia sentir bien no sabia describir el sentimiento tal vez un poco de tristeza y pena.

Jake su hermano y mejor amigo se lo quedo viendo por un rato y se dio cuenta de eso ante aquello repentinamente abordo a Finn y le dijo:

-¿Finn, hermanito que te sucede? Estas muy raro hoy

-Ahhh no es nada amigo solo bajemos a desayunar- le dijo totalmente serio a Jake.

En el desayuno la manera de estar de Finn no cambio comió de la manera mas silenciosa que había estado en toda su vida esto impacientaba a Jake cosa que el ya se harto y decidió entrar en acción y saber que le sucedia a Finn.

-Muy bien hermano esto ya me esta molestando, vas a decirme que esta dentro de esa cabeza tuya y lo harás de una vez- le dijo Jake un poco exaltado.

-Esta bien Jake tu ganas te voy hacer una sola pregunta.

-Dale hermano dime lo que quieras lo responderé para que de esa manera saber que te sucede- le dijo Jake en un tono desafiante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer mas tarde?

-Mmm que pregunta tan rara como sabré que piensas si respondo eso- hablo Jake en un tono dudoso.

-Jake responde por favor- le dijo Finn en un tono suplicante.

-Bueno pensaba salir en una cita con Arcoíris eso que tiene que ver con esto.

-Todo Jake- dijo Finn en una voz realmente baja.

-¿Qué? No entiendo hermano nunca me hagas esto amiguito, no puedo ayudarte si no eres claro

-¡Jake es este estúpido día, tiene toda la culpa pensé que lo iba superar y que todos estos tontos sentimientos y sensaciones se habían ido de mi pero no y simplemente me siento mal porque estoy celoso de que tu seas feliz con Arcoiris y porque soy un estúpido niño y por eso siempre estare solo, lo recordé todo por este estúpido día que solo soy mocoso que juego a ser el héroe!- de esa manera Finn libero todo el odio contenido con su mejor amigo gritando todo lo que pensaba el se enojo tanto que se agito de tan tremendo grito que dio hasta que finalmente se tranquilizo.

**Habitación del tiempo**

-Guau de verdad que ese niño se descargo-dijo Muerte.

-Esto esta de verdad interesante- dijeron el cuarteto de hermanos.

-Prismo porque eligiste este niño de verdad que esta sufriendo recuerda como son tus deseos- le dijo el búho cósmico mirándolo acusadoramente a Prismo.

-Tranquilos hay que seguir viendo.

-Un buen amigo siempre sabe las palabras apropiadas el perro supongo que lo arreglara- Abe de manera muy confiable lo dijo mientras se frotaba su barbilla.

**Fuerte del árbol**

-Muy bien Finn ya te descargaste- le dijo Jake calmado.

-Si, amigo lo siento.

-Ven siéntate hablemos por un rato- Jake hablo de manera reconfortante mientras lo llevaba al sillón.

-Ok Finn recuerda que dijiste que estabas enojado porque nunca ibas a poder estar con alguien tal como yo estoy como Arcoiris pero- dijo de manera pausada- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Es solo Jake con todo lo que he pasado mis experiencias con las chicas que he estado o he querido estar me rechazan o lo arruino y me doy cuenta de que de verdad soy un tonto.

-Mmmm bueno eso no importa siempre lo podrás volver intentar eres un gran chico con un gran corazón no eres nada feo eso te hace un partido perfecto además quien no quisiera salir con un héroe.

-Si, supongo pero hay algo mas que me molesta Jake es la confusión que tengo en mi corazón- le estaba afirmando el chico humano y al parecer lo decía enserio porque mientras lo decía se estaba agarrando su pecho.

-Lo entiendo Finn te refieres a la Dulce princesa y a la princesa Flama ¿No?- Jake a pesar de ser una persona que no se toma muchas cosas enserio en lo que se refiere en sentimientos era mucho mejor que Finn asi que dio en el blanco con Finn.

-Si, amigo solo quisiera saber lo que me sucede en realidad.

-Lo de la princesa Flama lo entiendo muy bien ,ella fue tu ex novia y todo ademas tu rompimiento fue un tanto desagradable pero que con la dulce princesa yo pensaba que ya no te gustaba- el perro de manera acusadora le arrojo aquella declaración para que Finn aclarara todo.

-Como lo explico amigo creo que simplemente me intentaba convencer a mi mismo y a los demás también, pero en realidad me doy cuenta de el sentimiento que tengo por ella es mas fuerte que yo mismo y mi voluntad, en realidad los sentimientos no se pueden controlar asi como asi me he dado cuenta pasábamos no tanto tiempo como antes con ella pero era suficiente como para que la siga queriendo- le dijo de forma decaída a Jake debido a que estaba mintiéndole a todos he incluso asi mismo.

-Lo sabia- le dijo Jake de manera muy tranquila.

-Soy un tonto verdad también quiero a la princesa flama y era mi oportunidad de poder estar con otra persona pero lo arruine ahora no puedo estar con la princesa Flama y la dulce princesa me odia eso queda mas que claro estare solo siempre- a Finn se le oia muy deprimido asi que Jake decidió hablarle con la verdad para que de esa manera se sintiera mejor.

-Escucha Finn no debería decirte esto porque no es correcto pero yo se de chicas y algo que debe verdad te puedo decir es que la dulce si te ama quizás tanto como la princesa flama- dijo Jake para tranquilizar a Finn.

-No, lo creo Jake si no porque ella no esta ahora conmigo porque no es mi novia- mirando para abajo frunció el seño.

-Mira Finn recapitulemos tu relación con la Dulce princesa y te daras cuenta que tengo razón.

-No lo creo.

-Dame una oportunidad por favor siiiii- le dijo Jake en tono y ojos suplicantes cosa que Finn no se resistió.

-Ah esta bien.

-Primera pregunta desde hace cuanto conoces a la dulce princesa.

-Como desde hace 3 años y medio desde que tengo 12 creo.

-Muy bien ahora hermano tu has visto alguna vez ha ella dar una muestra de afecto tal como besos o abrazos recuerda que los dulces ciudadanos no cuentan ya que se supone que deben ser tratados asi, ella mismo dijo que los considera como sus hijos(recordando el dulce estilo que le conto la dulce princesa)

-Bueno en realidad no, no he visto que trate ha nadie asi.

-Ahora a ti te ha abrazado cientos de veces.

-Pero eso no es la gran cosa debió hacer sido pocas veces.

-Ah bueno recuerda las veces que la has salvado del rey helado, las tartas reales y no olvides que te hizo un sweater que tenia su amor además de que te abrazo antes de que pelearas contra el Lich.

-Bueno en cuanto a eso son simples abrazos.

-Finn eso es el escalon 1 en cuanto a las citas y tu lo subiste con la dulce princesa aun sin ser su novio.

-Bueno si pero.

-Además cuando le pediste su cabello ella te lo dio sin mas, te digo algo es normal que las mujeres creas que eres un especie de enfermo si le pides de la manera que tu lo haces aun sabiendo que a ti te gustaba ella.

-Esta bien tienes razón lo admito.

-Espera no he terminado ¿Recuerdas la parrillada científica?- le dijo Jake recordando ese momento.

-En realidad solo recuerdo partes de ello pero el final si.

-Muy bien casi destruyes el mundo con esas burbujas tetra dimensionales y nos salvaste de ti mismo y la dulce princesa vio tu nota que decía que querías conquistar su corazón.

-¡Ella vio esa nota!- totalmente rojo Finn grito esa parte.

-Asi es y que conseguiste.

-Un beso…..- dijo Finn mirando para abajo.

-Si, ves crees que eso no es suficiente.

-Pero…..

-Finn lo que yo se es que ella esta simplemente reprimiendo sus sentimientos recuerda finalmente cuando ella tuvo 13 de nuevo por culpa del Lich tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad fue a por ti supo que ya no había mas obstáculos y se libero todo ese amor que no podía demostrar por su héroe y amado, lo abrazo debes saber que tu eras la única razón por la que se quedo de esa edad- ante eso la frase de Jake resonó en los oídos de Finn justo despues de eso un flashback paso por su mente era de la ultima vez que estuvo con la dulce princesa cuando tenia 13 años.

**Finn quiero que sepas cuanto me divertí saliendo contigo- le dijo mientras estaba sonrojada mirando fijamente a los ojos.**

**Tambien yo- lo dijo el joven Finn con un tono un tanto meloso.**

**Y yo quisiera poder quedarme asi contigo pero…..- parecía que la dulce princesa estaba haciendo que en realidad por un lado no deseaba para nada pero como ella dijo responsabilidad implica sacrificio.**

**Lo, Lo se princesa- finalmente se abrazaron y se besaron por el bien de la mayoría a pesar de que también tendrían que sacrificar su felicidad juntos.**

Ante eso Finn cerro sus ojos y apretó sus puños y se sintió mal por los malos deseos que tenia sonrió y le dijo a Jake:

-Tienes razón Jake eres tan sabio como siempre lo único que he hecho es ser egoísta como tu dijiste estos libros me enredaron el cerebro- mientras Finn lo decía cogió los libros Jay T. Dogzone y los boto por la ventana.

-Genial amigo sabia que recapacitarías.

-Si ahora me hiciste recuerdo al capitulo del Enchiridion el que decía: "El besar a una princesa no es como besar a tu madre es algo muy valioso para la otra persona es la muestra del amor de la princesa hacia su héroe y amado"

-Si, lo ves Finn si no vieras a la dulce princesa besándome a mi también Jjejejejejeje- dijo Jake riéndose.

-Jajajajajaajajaja.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si las 2 me quieren creo que en algún momento tendría que decidir no ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de a quien escogeria si lo hicieran ahora pero me preocupare mas en ser un héroe y no ser egoísta.

-SI que buena onda hermano, oye podemos aprovechar para ir a una aventura en la noche me podre encontrar con Arcoiris ¡Que dices!- grito emocionado Jake.

-Digo: ¡Hora de Aventura!

Mientras iban corriendo por las tierras de pasto Finn andaba pensando:

**MI corazón se encuentra dividido sintiendo lo dulce y caliente, el uno me consuela el otro me emociona, siento como cada uno hace que se alejen de mi, mi corazón esta dividido pero espero tener una de las 2 sin que ninguna sienta mi dolor(se ven imagenes de las 2 chicas en la mente de Finn durante esta cancion)**

Luego de eso Finn comenzó atacar unos monstruos mientras se divierte en sus típicas aventuras.

**En la habitación del tiempo**

-Ese fue hermoso- dijo Hudson Abadder mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo mientras Cuber palmoteaba su espalda para hacerlo dejar de llorar.

-Bueno solo el obtendra un deseo?- indico el buho cosmico

-No chicos todavía hay unos mas solo esperen.

-No, creo que haya visto algo mas tierno que esto- dijo Abe mientras se limpiaba un poco sus ojos.

-Sigamos viendo.

**En la biblioteca del reino de las tortugas**

-Excelente princesa tortuga, al fin podre sacar mi libro en circulación que grumos que emoción- dijo la princesa del espacio Grumoso.

-Recuerda que la prueba es dárselo a las otras princesas y también a Marceline y la reina flama ya que puede ser de cierta manera considerada princesa, si les gusta lo recomendaran y será el numero uno en ventas.

-Ok a trabajar- luego la princesa grumosa saco su celular y comenzó a decirle a todas las princesas sobre el libro todas aceptaron inmediatamente menos una.

-Pero dulce princesa.

-No, lo se princesa grumosa no me gustan tanto esa clase de libros me gustan mas los de ciencia- le explicaba la princesa mientras hablaba en su teléfono de menta.

-Por favor mira te dire un poco habla sobre el chico mas ardiente que hay además de ser el héroe de todas por favor leelo- dijo ya un poco molesta.

-¡Un héroe!- exclamo la princesa algo sorprendida.

-Si, ahora vas aceptar.

-Mmm esta bien si significa tanto para ti.

-¡SI veras que no te arrepentirás!- ante eso la grumosa colgó.

-Un…. Héroe- suspiro la hermosa y dulce chica.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo parece que es el turno de la dulce princesa esperen el próximo capitulo hoy vi el capitulo de James Baxter el Caballo y el verdadero tu por eso no se me sentí inspirado quizás. Un problema de mi historia es que la publico de noche cosa que no mucha gente a lo mejor la lee entonces un gran favor miren si pueden recomendarme no me gusta pedir esta clase de cosas pero bueno hago lo mejor que puedo con el poco tiempo que tengo. Bueno aun así agradezco a los pocos que me siguen y me dejan reviews cuídense y perdón pero no les puedo dar una fecha de actualización así que solo puedo decir que esperen bueno hasta la próxima. Por cierto ayúdenme a buscar una imagen para esta historia no se si me puedan ayudar es que no sirvo para dibujar además de que mi computadora es mala( se me apago mientras escribia la historia). Bueno hasta la próxima konohaepicwriter se despide Adiós.**


	3. Dulce corazón,amargo amor

**En el dulce reino: Dulce corazón, amargo amor.**

**Bueno gente no ha pasado mucho y ya tengo tiempo para escribir quien diría que el trabajo me iba dar mas tiempo para escribir, en vez de tener mas tiempo en el colegio el mismo me quita mas pensaba escribir antes pero ahora estoy jugando el mortal kombat unas de mis sagas de juegos favoritas y estoy todavía aprendiendo a jugar bien con algunos jugadores, dejándolo de lado mi otro pasatiempo se pone en medio pero tengo algo de tiempo libre en el trabajo así que lo pienso usar para escribir. Por otro lado también pienso avisarles que hay veces que re subiré los capítulos con las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales corregidas porque algunos como el capitulo 2 tuvieron enormes faltas(las cuales me doy cuenta después de que leo el episodio ya subido cosa que de verdad es una enorme desgracia), por cierto creo que también después de este capitulo los comenzare a subir también en ingles( Si eres un lector en ingles entonces ya sabes que decidí comenzar desde ahorita****), bueno sin mas tiempo que perder viene el siguiente episodio en 3,2,1 y ¡ya!**

El reino de las tortugas era visto como un lugar que era el paraíso para los que buscan conocimiento, siempre abierto a todas las mentes ansiosas de aprender más. Su principal atracción era la biblioteca más grande de todo Ooo que era parte del castillo de la princesa tortuga. Se promulgaba un gran evento, se estaba haciendo una gran conmoción acerca del mismo se decía que era la publicación de un libro hecho por la princesa del espacio grumoso que iba a salir en circulación, el hecho de que ella haya trabajado en ello ya de por si era un logro(ya que se echaba para atrás en cualquier cosa que no era referente a comida), pero lo que mas impresionaba es que era exclusivo solo para princesas y que se decía que ellas eran las que iban a decidir si iba a salir en circulación.

Ya todas las princesas estaban reunidas en el salón del mostrador de libros estaban todas las princesas de todos los reinos: La princesa mora, princesa desayuno y su hermana princesa tostada, la princesa Slime, princesa músculos, la princesa hermosa(la princesa cadever para los que no sepan a quien me refiero),princesa hot dog, princesa anillo de compromiso, la princesa abeja(no se la ha visto nada mas en la zona de imaginación del rey helado para los observadores XD), princesa esmeralda, princesa embrión, la princesa de trapo, la mini reina, la princesa princesa princesa princesa(es una princesa con artisimas cabezas aparece en el episodio del banquete de la princesa) incluso la princesa galleta y la princesa doctora todas conversando entre ellas queriendo saber que era lo que la princesa del espacio grumoso y la princesa tortuga iban anunciar.

-Bueno chicas, chicas ¡chicas!- grito como siempre la princesa del espacio grumoso.

-¡Ya estamos todas saben que no puedo empezar si todas no nos encontramos aquí mas que sea las princesas! ¡Recuerden solo princesas!

-Bueno creo que todas estamos aquí – dijo la princesa mora alzando la mano.

-Mmm no, creo que falta alguien.

-Pero ya quiero saber sobre el libro…- dijo la princesa Slime

-Tenemos que esperar somos princesas y debemos ser corteses- explico en voz baja la grumosa.

-Ahhh esta bien- se quejaron todas al mismo tiempo.

**Unos momentos después**

Todas las asistentes estaban en silencio esperando a la persona que faltaba justo en ese momento la puerta se empezó abrir viéndose la figura alta de una hermosa joven rosada con el cabello realmente largo era la dulce princesa Bonnibel(estaba usando el traje que uso en fuego inestable el que tenia como unas hombreras uno de mis favoritos) junto con su mejor amiga Lady Raincorn(Arcoiris) con la que al parecer llego montada sobre ella.

-Disculpen, no llego tarde, verdad- dijo un poco incomoda la dulce chica.

La unicornio también se disculpo en coreano.

-Ah dulce princesa eras tu como siempre intentando acaparar la atención incluso cuando es la entrega de ¡mi! libro- la grumosa acusaba a la princesa recién llegada a lo que ella respondió.

-No, simplemente se me hizo un poco tarde de verdad lo siento.

-Jajajaja era solo una broma lo sabemos, todas somos amigas las princesas debemos estar unidas no es cierto chicas.

Todas gritaron al mismo tiempo ¡Unidas!

-Unidas- dijeron Bonnibel y la unicornio.

-Bueno siéntate ya vamos empezar- después uno de los súbditos de la princesa tortuga le llevo un asiento a la dulce princesa a lo cual la princesa del espacio grumoso empezó su discurso.

-¡Vengan, vengan todas! Maravíllense ante el libro más increíble de toda la historia- después al mismo tiempo las chicas- "¡Whoa!" al mismo tiempo.

-Están hartas del pan con lo mismo, de esos libros que dicen basura para señoritas y no les permiten conseguir su príncipe y chico soñado- diciendo con enorme convicción la princesa.

Todas entre ellas dijeron ¡Príncipe soñado, guau si es justo lo que necesito!

-Están cansadas de que su único pretendiente sea un tipo viejo con túnica azul y con una enorme y rasposa barba blanca- la princesa disgustada refiriéndose al rey helado continuo.

-¡Pues claro!- dijeron todas.

-Bueno entonces este libro es para ustedes, princesa tortuga: Ante eso unas cortinas se comenzaron a alzar y también se oía la música de tambores y trompetas.

-El libro que te permitirá reconocer a tu príncipe y chico soñado es el "Ardientiridion"

Todas cuando lo vieron comenzaron aplaudir e incluso a silbar el libro era quizás lo que muchas princesas deseaban encontrar la guía para encontrar su príncipe, amarlo y de esa manera poder gobernar su reino y aliviar su carga, además era el sueño de todas ellas.

La portada era un corazón con una corona sobre su cabeza, siendo atravesado por una espada simulando la flecha de cupido por atrás se decía la introducción y una foto de la escritora.

-El Ardientiridion es el manual de la princesa para encontrar su chico soñado, las características del chico que deben buscar esta basado en una persona que si existe y que si lo logran conseguir o tuvieron oportunidad, Ohhh debieron aprovecharla pero aun así bueno sin más quien desea un ejemplar.

Ante eso todas las princesas con expresiones neutrales se quedaron viéndola

-"Eh chicas"-se puso preocupada la grumosa "Princesa tortuga que hacemos"- le susurro.

-No, lo se di por sentado que iba a ser un éxito- preocupada le dijo su amiga.

-Alguien quiere uno- dijo nerviosa.

Ante eso todas las princesas fueron corriendo hacia el mostrador parece que estaban tan impresionadas que no supieron como reaccionar y simplemente corrieron para recibir su ejemplar.

La dulce princesa por su lado se quedo tan impresionada ante la reacción de las demás que se quedo al final de la fila, cuando se puso en ella le pregunto a su amiga Lluviacornio.

-Lady si tu ya estas con Jake porque buscas un libro de estos- ante eso le comenzó a explicar en coreano que lo hacia que estos libros le divertían bastante aunque ella ya tuviera alguien además quería compararlos con los estúpidos libros de Jay.T Dogzone que ella odia.

**Habitación del tiempo**

-Vaya todo mundo odia a ese tipo- dijo el Dios de las fiestas.

-Si Prismo por que no deseas que lo desaparezcan o algo así, creo que así se resuelve todo- el búho cósmico le dio esa recomendación en tono burlesco a lo que todas se rieron.

-Jajá muy gracioso búho cósmico mejor sigamos viendo no me digas que no te pareció interesante.

-Si, sigamos viendo- dijo el cuarteto de Globs.

-Si, que película mas fascinante- dijo Cuber mientras agitaba sus manos.

**De regreso a la biblioteca.**

Justo cuando Bonnibel iba a coger su ejemplar del tan aclamado libro se topo con algo enfrente.

-Que rayos.

-Ahí princesa siempre te haces la muy educada y ni siquiera sabes pedir permiso- se oía una voz muy familiar y a la vez molesta para la princesa.

-¡Marceline, que rayos haces aquí!- dijo medio molesta la princesa casi gritando.

-Shhh- la corrigió la princesa tortuga.

-Ah lo siento- se disculpo.

-Disculpa casi aceptada- le dijo la reina vampiro desactivando su poder de invisibilidad.

-El libro es solo para "princesas" que haces tu aquí eres la "reina vampiro" y tu papa gobierna la nochosfera así que.

-Descuida me invitaron, solo unas cuantas personas mas que no son princesas están invitadas solo por que tenemos influencias en Ooo.

-Ahh, ya veo sabes cuales.

-Si, en mi invitación especial dice quienes mas vienen- dijo la vampiresa mientras avanzaba.

-¿Me podrías decir?

-Bueno pero después que salga de la biblioteca.

-Que tal grumosa- le dijo Marceline a lo que choco los puños con la grumosa en señal de amistad.

-Que bueno, viniste amiga adoro tu música solo espero que le des una buena reseña.

-"Ah bueno en realidad no me gustan mucho las cosas muy melosas y empalagosas" A lo que miro un poco a la dulce princesa la cual le devolvió la mirada disgustada "Pero bueno si veo algo interesante y divertido tendrás mi aprobación"

-Genial si, toma aquí esta el tuyo.

-Gracias.

-Dulce princesa, dudaba que ibas a venir finalmente te decidiste a ver mi increíble obra maestra- le dijo la grumosa presumiendo como siempre.

-Bueno, si pero me podrían dar también unos libros de química.

-Claro aquí están pero recuerda lee el libro- le dijo la grumosa un poco amenazante.

-Claro.

A lo que acabo todo el evento toda la prensa y habitantes de cada reino estaban afuera ya que era día de San Valentín el hecho de que sacaron un libro de esa clase era un gran suceso.

Mientras Bonnibel, Lady y Marceline comenzaban a salir la chica de chicle le pregunto.

-Bueno me vas a decir el resto de invitados especiales.

-Toma aquí esta la invitación estoy muy cansada para explicarte ahorita y quiero ir a mi casa a componer algo y tal vez hojear esta cosa después de todo prometí que lo iba hacer- mientras bostezaba Marceline le entrego la invitación.

-Ja como si fueras tan de fiar.

-La quieres o no.

-Dámela.

-Hasta luego Lady, Bonnibel- a lo que se fue flotando.

-Vámonos Lady- le dijo la dulce princesa a lo que se trepo en su espalda y comenzaron a viajar de vuelta para el dulce reino ella comenzó a leer su libro se quedo muy concentrada algo que casi nunca le pasaba ya que casi no le interesaban mucho los libros de romance pero este era diferente no sabia porque.

-Ya llegamos princesa- le dijo en coreano Arcoiris.

-Ah perdón solo estaba un poco distraída, pásala bien en tu cita con Jake- a lo que ella se bajo de su lomo y se comenzó a dirigir para su cuarto.

**Habitación del tiempo**

-Porque de todas las chicas de ese lugar seguimos a esta y no a mi hijita- dijo Hudson Abadder un poco molesto liberando un poco sus partes demoniacas.

-Al parecer ella no necesita mi ayuda así que nos concentramos en la chica rosada- dijo el búho cósmico poniendose enfrente de Hudson.

-Bueno al parecer mi hija es tan genial que no requiere de tu ayuda- le dijo orgulloso el padre de Marceline.

-Mmm esas chicas hablaron de ese viejo que peleo contra mi porque trataba mal a mi ex novia supongo que ellas tampoco le agradan aun así me ayudo a cambiar- dijo el Dios de las fiestas.

-Que bueno ese viejo es una de las personas que ha vivido mas en toda la historia y es parte de mis fabulas tal y como la princesa- añadió Cuber.

-Esperen me doy cuenta de que algo le sucede a la chica creo que Prismo escogió bien- le dijo primero Glob para que terminara la frase Grod.

-Fuiste muy bueno al notarlo muchacho- concluyo Abe.

-Si, ven la que mas ayuda necesita es ella- la señalo Prismo

**Habitación de la dulce princesa.**

Bonnibel desde que llego no se había despegado del libro apenas para tomar una ducha y cambiarse para ponerse su pijama, después continuo leyendo el libro un dato curioso de estos libros es que al principio del mismo tenia un espacio para que lo llenen el cual decía:

**Persona que quieres que sea tu príncipe antes de leer el libro:**

Y al final decía:

**Persona que quieres que sea tu príncipe después de leer el libro:**

Por raro que parezca la princesa termino leyendo el libro en ese mismo dia tal vez fue justo lo que buscaba y necesitaba aunque también no era para menos ya que desde antes que llegara lo estaba leyendo, después de terminar de leerlo ella se comenzó a dirigir al balcón que hay en su cuarto.

**Nota: Si hay un largo texto en negritas significa que el personaje se pone a cantar.**

**Tu siempre has sido mi héroe desde que te conocí rescatándome siempre de los mas grandes malvados te propones abatir, siempre me quisiste a tu lado y yo te aparte, aun así poco a poco tu secuestraste mi corazón, poco a poco secuestraste mi corazón, me impresionas con tu valor siempre intentas por mi cambiar pero tienes que saber que siempre amare al verdadero tu y solo tu verdadero tu (flashback del episodio verdadero tu cuando la princesa le quita las gafas a Finn y después la da un beso en la mejilla), una vez pensé que ya nada nos impedía estar juntos los 2 finalmente podía abrazar a mi héroe finalmente podía abrazar a mi amor(flashback amor peligroso cuando la dulce princesa de 13 años abraza a Finn), pero tu siempre te sacrificas por los demás yo también en un intento quizás también de impresionarte a ti, luego mi mas feliz y triste momento llego en el que me uni y me separe mas de ti, mas de ti, mas de ti(flashback demasiado joven cuando Finn y la dulce princesa se abrazan y se besan, y vuelve tener 18), como me lastime como sentí que mi corazón se partía yo mismo me lo negué pero ya no podía de que yo te ame siempre a ti pero tu corazón ya no me buscaba a mi(flashback partes de fuego inestable cuando Finn le reclama a la dulce princesa , cuando se besa a la princesa flama y la salva y la dulce princesa lo mira un poco celosa), siempre me proteges, siempre me rescatas, siempre mi héroe, mi amor que no llega alcanzar nunca conseguiré(varios flashbacks de cuando Finn salva a la princesa aquí ustedes escojan los que ustedes prefieran también incluyan la ocasión que Finn beso a la dulce princesa en la batalla mágica, la parte de las tartas reales), siempre me rescatas pero como hago para recuperar tu corazón como recuperarlo como puedo recuperarlo ya no lo puedo soportar ya no lo puedo soportar lo único que quiero es tu corazón recuperarlo.**

Después de eso la dulce chica se recostó en su cama unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y lleno las partes de su libro que pedía rellenar de esta manera:

**Persona que quieres que sea tu príncipe antes de leer el libro: Finn el humano**

**Persona que quieres que sea tu príncipe después de leer el libro: Finn el humano**

Luego de esto la chica se quedo dormido con los pensamientos de su corazón ya aclarados.

**En la habitación del tiempo**

-Uahhhhhhhh, ese es lo mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida solo cumple su deseo y ya esa pobre chica sufre demasiado- el búho cósmico no paraba de llorar como un bebe desconsolado.

-Debo decir que concuerdo con mi cósmico amigo- dijo Abe que mantenía su compostura aunque se encontraba de verdad conmovido.

-No, me miren no quiero que me vean llorar- dijo la muerte que estaba en un rincón de la habitación.

-Fiestas guau no lloraste de verdad que eres un hueso duro de roer- le dijo Prismo.

-Si nada me hace sentir mal este espíritu fiestero nunca se entristece.

-Oye y tu gorra.

-Ehhh- la divinidad simplemente se giro y miro para otro lado

-Espera aquí esta- a lo que Prismo la viro estaba lleno de lagrimas de el.

-Jajaja como llego eso ahí- riendo nervioso aclaro el lobo.

-Grod estas bien.

-Si, solo estoy esperando que Glob, Glod y Grob dejen de llorar para que sea mi turno.

-Uahhh no he llorado en tanto tiempo en todas las historias en todos estos años como esta- dijo Cuber mientras se sonaba la nariz, Hudson también se estaba sonando un poco la nariz pero se había conmovido más con la historia de Finn.

**Habitación de la dulce princesa**

La dulce princesa reviso antes de dormir la invitación de Marceline la cual tenía los siguientes invitados especiales nombrados:

**Marceline, la reina vampiro**

**Mini reina**

**Dra. Princesa**

**Reina flama**

-Quizás ella también se dará cuenta- dijo riéndose un poco mientras se limpiaba un poco sus ojos con lagrimas para dormir.

**En el reino de fuego**

-Dame una buena razón para que no vinieras al más grande evento Ooo y dámela antes de que me enoje- le dijo por teléfono la princesa del espacio grumosa a la gobernante del reino de fuego la cual era la joven y hermosa reina flama.

A pesar de que la reina flama era conocida por que tenia un temperamento inestable había mejorado bastante en cuanto eso en realidad desde que se hizo gobernante del reino ha cultivado la paciencia además de que su amigo pan de canela le ha enseñado sobre la bondad.

-Escucha princesa del espacio grumosa ya te dije que no puedes enviar cartas al reino de fuego.

-¿Por qué, no?

-Por que son de papel y se terminan quemando aquí- le dijo en un tono un tanto sarcástico.

-Ohhh lo olvide pero entonces ponte unos guantes o algo niña si quieres yo te los doy pero por favor toma tu ejemplar.

-No, que era solo para princesas- declaro la fogosa chica.

-Si, pero tu casi eres una princesa ase poco te hiciste reina por favor deja de ser creída y ven a ver el libro- le dijo la princesa grumosa alzando la voz y a la vez suplicando.

-Ahhh esta bien que suerte para ti que me gusta la literatura.

-Excelente ven pronto a la biblioteca del reino de las tortugas.

-Si, esta bien voy a dejar a cargo a uno de mis hermanos y me voy a ir con pan de canela para que me escolte mientras estoy leyendo fuera de mi reino para que no se queme mi libro, hasta luego- después de eso ella colgó.

-Dejas tus labores de reina para mas de ir a ver un tonto libro debería darte vergüenza hija- le decía el rey flama el cual todavía estaba aprisionado en la lámpara en la cual antes vivía su hija.

-Papa solo voy por unos días además no eras un rey ejemplar como para criticarme.

-Y si me dejas libre para gobernar en tu ausencia que dices hija.

-A si claro, vámonos pan de canela hay que recoger un libro.

-Bueno princesa vamos Jake- le dijo pan de canela a su lobo de fuego.

**Hasta aquí es este episodio muy largo no es así espero que no los haya aburrido, pero al parecer se me vinieron bastantes ideas por cierto recuerdan que en el capitulo 2 hay también una parte en negritas larga bueno eso también era una canción de Finn así que si no se dieron cuenta si quieren pueden volverlo leer. Aproveche que mi jefa esta enferma y que no me dejaron trabajo para escribir así que pude hacerlo espero que les haya gustado el siguiente episodio va a ser enfocado a la PF( o mas bien ahora RF ósea reina flama). Así que espérenlo hasta la próxima saludos y miren mi bio que dentro de poco lo pienso a actualizar, además si les gusta denle fav o follow para saber como sigue ya que saben que la sección de hora de aventura se actualiza demasiado(cosa que hay veces que se actualiza con historias que no tiene que ver con la serie algo que me molesta)y también dejen reviews para que de esa manera me den recomendaciones o su opinión para poder mejorar bueno ahora si de verdad hasta la próxima chauuuuuuuu.**

**Dato curioso: En mi fic seria la primera vez que la dulce princesa canta algo si se dan cuenta en toda la serie ha sido unos de los personajes principales que nunca ha cantado.**


	4. Ardiente por fuera, frio por dentro

**Ardiente por fuera, frio por dentro.**

**Hola, hola , hola, hola a todos que tal no pensé que pudiera actualizar a esta velocidad (es un orgullo para mi mismo), es apenas el siguiente dia y me encuentro trabajando en el 4to capitulo ya, no se si en realidad cambiare la imagen de la portada( no se me viene a la cabeza una buena imagen si quieren recomiéndemela), en realidad no tengo mucho que decir no estoy muy seguro si este capitulo va a ser tan largo como el anterior pero de todas maneras me dare cuenta cuando termine de escribir sin mas preámbulo a comenzar.**

**Nota: Si, escribo axxxxxxxxxx en las introducciones o finales es porque es una muestra felicidad XD**

El reino de fuego en Ooo era tal vez uno de los lugares mas sombríos para cualquier visitante, la razón era simplemente porque sus gobernantes desde el inicio eran conocidos por ser gente malvada y estaban dispuestos a lo que sea para conseguir mas poder, conseguir sus objetivos egoístas, etc. Por raro que parezca nunca se los veía intentar dominar otros reinos se desconocía el porque ya que sus guerreros y soldados eran realmente fuertes. Por otro lado la vida hay no era fácil ya que estaban bajo el yugo de un malvado rey "El rey Flama". Su gobierno desde el inicio fue reconocido por su tremenda insensibilidad ya que incluso para conseguir el trono extinguió a su propio hermano y la vida de su propia hija la hizo que estuviera aprisionada debido al poder de esta la verdad no era una vida muy feliz para sus súbditos. Hasta que un día llego el cambio el peor temor del rey se llevo a cabo el cual fue el hecho de que su hija sea más poderoso que el y lo término derrocando. El gobierno de esta es mucho mejor que el de su padre su única condición para el buen medio de vida era la honestidad lo que a ella le había faltado mas en su vida era lo que exigía a sus súbditos, ella mismo sabia que era malvada pero era mas por su ignorancia debido a que le fue privado el mundo y no iba dejar que a otras personas le pase lo mismo. Ese pequeña pero a la vez relativamente sabia gobernante exigía honestidad pero ¿Estaba siendo sincera con ella misma?

-Vamos pan de canela no te distraigas con esa mariposa- le dijo la reina flama para que su guardia y mejor amigo se concentrara.

-Lo siento mi reina ¿puedo ir a tomar agua del arrollo?- pregunto el torpe pan.

-A claro, ya casi llegamos así que no creo que sea mucho problema solo no te tardes no se a que hora cierran el lugar.

El pan comenzó acercarse dejando el lobo de fuego con la reina ya que a los lobos les da un poco de miedo el agua así que se lo quedo con ella acercándose al arrollo vio como una especie de flor con cara le estaba guiñando el ojo el pan comenzó ingenuamente a acercarse a ella debido a su inocente apariencia.

-Ah que bonita hola soy pan de canela quieres ser mi amiga.

-Si, solo acércate para que te pueda abrazar- de manera inocente la flor le estaba sugiriendo que se acerque a ella.

-Si, otra amiga espera que te presente a la reina- dijo el pan mientras se acercaba al arrollo que poco a poco era mas hondo.

-Si, deja abrazarte- primero empezó con una voz tierna- hasta matarte- concluyo con una voz realmente siniestra a lo que la planta se comenzó a transformar en un horrible monstruo con una enorme boca de planta carnívora y unos tentáculos llenos de espinas comenzaron a salir de la planta.

La reina flama andaba jugando con el lobo de fuego de pan de canela mientras lamia tiernamente la cara de la soberana esta reía, había visto lobos de fuego toda su vida que había estado en el reino de fuego pero era la primera vez que se ponía jugar con uno, cosa que le gustaba en ese momento escucho un grito de auxilio.

-¡Auxilio ya no quiero mas abrazos, reina ayuda, Jake!- el pobre pan de canela estaba gritando por la ayuda ya que la planta lo estaba asfixiando la reina y el lobo corrieron en auxilio aunque deseaba defender a su amo el lobo se hecho para atrás debido a que su instinto le indicaba que debía alejarse del agua como todo elemental de fuego era realmente primitivo el agua era malo para ellos.

-¡Espera pan de canela, yo te salvare!- en ese mismo instante invoco un fuego que quemo al contacto a la criatura cuando estaba a punto de quemar a pan de canela ella regreso el fuego a su propio cuerpo demostrando su enorme control sobre el mismo.

-Reina me ahogo no puedo salir de aquí, la corriente me arrastra- a pesar de que la criatura estaba muerta el pan de canela seguía en peligro la corriente del arrollo era muy fuerte lo arrastraba.

**Habitación del tiempo**

-¡Vamos sálvalo, tu puedes!- grito Muerte con gran animo.

-Si, sálvalo jajajajaja- comenzó reír Hudson Abadder.

-Oigan Muerte, Abadder que se traen entre manos no me digas que quieres tener mas habitantes en tu tierra a lo que regreses no- Prismo con una mirada acusadora miro al par de seres uno quisiera tener mas habitantes y el otro bueno tenia sus momentos malvados.

-Para nada pan de canela me ha evadido tanto que creo que es un deporte para mi el verlo salvarse digamos que es como un especie de aprecio a este postre- la muerte simplemente recordaba como el tonto dulce se había salvado de la muerte tantas veces.

-Bueno yo no tengo nada en contra de el no veo porque quisiera que muera- mientras alzaba sus hombros el amo de la oscuridad dijo su explicación.

-Guau espero que se salve ese tipo no tiene la culpa de ser torpe- el búho cósmico veía todo como si fuera una película de acción mientras comía canguil.

-Si, vaya el hasta ha quemado un reino entero creo que por eso se sintió a gusto con la reina- Cuber simplemente recordaba la vez en que la dulce princesa quería que pan de canela pierda su miedo por la oscuridad y el resultado fue que quemo casi todo el reino.

-¡Noooooo, no mueras ese tipo es el alma de las fiestas siempre me encanta con su clásica voltereta de espalda!- dijo el Dios de la fiestas.

-La chica fogosa lo salvara de eso no hay duda, aunque no es muy lógico el hecho de que al ser de fuego se arriesgue mucho- Grod en la ultima parte tomo la palabra al ser el mas metódico de los 4.

-En este mismo momento sabremos que es lo que tienes mas peso si la amistad y el heroísmo o la lógica- Abe concluyo todo con esta reflexión lo quedaron mirando sabiendo que era muy cierto y que esta era un punto cumbre.

-Tienes razón rey, creo que esto cada vez simplemente va mejorando- ante eso Prismo regreso su atención a la pantalla.

**De vuelta con la reina**

La reina flama no sabia que hacer deseaba salvar a pan de canela y sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero también el agua la iba a lastimar, se sentía desesperada si no actuaba rápido iba a morir ella tenia miedo tanto del agua pero también de la posible muerte de su amigo ante eso un flashback apareció en su mente.

**En un hoyo provocado quizás por la elemental de fuego mas poderosa**

Finn me acabo de leer un poema muy cursi pero a la vez tierno y por primera vez lo bese, después de aquello sin yo siquiera desearlo explote lastimando un poco a Finn, todo se volvió oscuro caía al fondo sin control, quede inconsciente al llegar al fondo sentía que me faltaba el aire la presión era tremenda me estaba aplastando como un montón de ladrillos, finalmente pensaba que iba a morir un fuego sin aire no sirve se extingue eso me iba a pasar hasta que comencé a escuchar una voz.

-Ahh ¿estas bien?, necesito que estés bien te necesito- ante eso sentía como el aire poco a poco regreso a mi para encenderme y recuperar mi estabilidad sentía que toda la tierra estaba absorbiendo mi fuego pero lo que se llevo Finn me lo regreso vi a Finn tirado alado mío, después Jake nos subió el me salvo y según lo que supe después por la dulce princesa el salvo a todos de mi ese día, arriesgo y casi muere por salvarnos.

Regrese a concentrarme al problema que tenia en manos así que se me ocurrió una idea queme un árbol e hice que cayera para que de esa manera evite que pan de canela siga siendo arrastrado, parcialmente mi plan funciono lo que no pensé es que el se iba a chocar con el tronco y quedar inconsciente.

-Rayos- grito con ira la chica de fuego.

Inmediatamente fui corriendo hacia el tronco el se estaba comenzando hundir tenia que sacarlo del agua, con toda la concentración que tenia concentre todo mi fuego en mi cuerpo y mis pies quedaron sin el mismo para no quemar el tronco, iba intentar agarrar la mano de mi amigo cuando justo en ese momento se volvió hundir el monstruo seguía vivo lo pudo hundir ni tuve mas opción hundí la mitad de mi cuerpo en el agua jale a pan de canela sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo me quemaba siendo curioso ya que estoy hecha de fuego pero era como su mi brazo dejara de estar donde estaba se estaban deshaciendo en mi a pesar de que lo seguía teniendo sentía que me iba a desmayar estaba en mi limite, hasta que mi amigo y yo salimos del agua, salimos y llegamos a la orilla lo cure un poco a pesar de que estaba al borde de quedar inconsciente y si usaba mis poderes algo peor, pero no podía darme el lujo de desmayarme el comenzó a despertarse finalmente caí.

-¿Qué que sucedió, Jake que pasa?- el lobo de fuego comenzó a ladrar triste a su amo señalando a la reina inconsciente.

-Ahhhh Reina, que hago que hago que hago- exasperado el pan comenzó a buscar una solución ya se le había enseñado que en caso de que la reina comenzara a tomar un tono rosa pálido, un tanto oscuro significaba que iba a fallar su misión de protegerla los guardias de fuego y la reina se tardaron alrededor de un mes en enseñarle esa lección y sabia que eso no debía pasar.

**Habitación del tiempo.**

-Haz la voltereta eso siempre soluciona todo- grito el lobo fiestero.

-No, creo que eso sirva- agrego Prismo.

-Ese tipo tiene que hacer algo rápido siento que un nuevo habitante esta a las puertas de mi mundo- la muerte no deseaba que la reina flama muriera en realidad sabia cuando era su hora y esta no era.

-Sigamos viendo-dijo Glob señalando la pantalla.

**De regreso**

Pan de canela inmediatamente cogió un montón de cosas lo que sea que veía y se lo intentaba dar a la reina para recuperarla, le lanzo leñas, piedras, basura, hojas cualquier cosa que encontraba pero nada servía.

-Ya no hay nada que me dijeron que haga cuando pasaba esto piensa vamos que era-después de eso quedo viendo a su mascota- Jake solo quedas tu- el pan se comenzó agitar la cabeza.

**Habitación del tiempo**

-Esta a punto de entrar las puertas se están abriendo- grito Muerte.

Todos al unísono gritaron:¡Noooooo, sálvala!

**En el arrollo**

Después el pan lanzo a Jake a la pila de cosas que estaban encima de la reina, a lo cual el fuego se avivo finalmente un enorme ente y espectro de fuego surgió, era la reina salvada del borde de la muerte materializo su cuerpo y finalmente regreso en si, un poco jadeante.

Ante eso la muerte dijo: "Esta a salvo"

Todos en la habitación del tiempo se pusieron felices y brincando diciendo Siiiiiiiiii incluso la misma muerte.

Inmediatamente pan de canela fue corriendo hacia la reina el cual la abrazo y comenzó a gritar: "Reina mía esta bien pensaba que iba a perder a una de mis mejores amigas, me salvo usted es mi heroína"- lo dijo muy emocionado.

La reina lo vio un poco extrañado primero obviamente por el repentino abrazo pero también porque el no se quejaba de lo caliente que ella era además que el no cargaba un escudo de fuego a lo que el se aparto un poco.

-Ah cierto tenemos que guardar nuestras distancias como me enseñaron- ante eso se paro firme frente su reina.

-Pan de canela me salvaste- dijo la chica.

-Ese es mi deber.

-Pero porque me abrazaste no te lastimo, digo no te queme- lo miro preocupada a su torpe amigo.

-Ah si sentí algo raro pero apenas y quedo un poco tostado- el pan mientras reía fue sorprendido por la princesa que lo abrazo.

Ella dijo mientras reía un poco: "Mi héroe" a lo cual le dio un beso en la mejilla como un gesto de agradecimiento lo cual dejo un poco negro esa parte de su cara a lo cual el también rio con lo que el pan se sonrojo un poco.

Siguiendo por el corto camino que faltaba, ellos finalmente llegaron al reino de las tortugas tanto la princesa grumosa y la princesa tortuga los recibieron ya no había tanta gente como cuando fue la entrega con todas las princesas pero los pocos que quedaron se quedaron asombrados al ver llegar a la reina, casi nadie conocía a la reina flama debido a que era un poco peligroso ir al reino de fuego cuando su padre gobernaba no hubiera sido una cita muy agradable además de que mucha gente no sabia sobre aquel reino, los que miraban los chicos murmuraban por lo bella que era otros tal vez estaban celosos de su guardia que estaba solo con ella las mujeres estaban impresionadas debido que a pesar de que su atuendo era una armadura le quedaba bien.

-Viniste reina- le dijo la princesa grumosa dándole la bienvenida.

-Guau el primer elemental de fuego que viene a nuestra biblioteca en mucho tiempo y es una reina, tu libro va a ser el mejor- le dijo la lenta princesa.

-Si, quería ver que tan bueno es este libro, nuestra biblioteca no es tan extensa como esta- la reina le dijo explicando la situación de su reino.

-Bueno aquí lo tienes- la grumosa le entrego su libro mientras que ella no lo tomo.

-"Grumosa acuérdate"- la miro con una mirada-_- así- ah cierto dame el libro para la reina- luego la princesa tortuga aplaudió para que uno de sus súbditos trajera un libro diferente.

-Este libro esta hecho con el hechizo de un mago elemental sus hojas no se queman al contacto contigo hecho especialmente para ti, en realidad es un poco mas costoso así que si lo vendemos en el reino de fuego tendremos que averiguar como lo hacemos- le dijo la princesa tortuga.

-Whoa muchas gracias que consideradas- le dijo realmente agradecida.

-Espera dicen que la reina puede evitar quemar a alguien mas que sea por un rato puedo intentar- le dijo la princesa grumosa.

-No lo se, no es seguro- le dijo preocupada.

-Vamos por favor.

-Este bien.

La princesa grumosa toco a la reina de fuego por un rato hasta que finalmente después de 1 minuto y medio.

-Ah quema.

-Te dije, lo siento- le dijo apenada la dama fogosa.

-No te preocupes los accidentes pasan cuídate.

Aliviada le dijo: "Nos vemos después adiós, vamos pan de canela, Jake"- todos la siguieron.

La reina, su guardia y el perro de este acamparon juntos buscaron un campo llano parecido donde ella antes vivía hizo un pequeño campamento de fuego junto a uno normal para pan de canela, en su propia habitación comenzó a hojear el libro sabia que todas las características que se decían en el mismo eran de su ex novio Finn el humano aun así algo no encajaba era ella, era el libro, era el no estaba segura siempre todo era muy confuso cuando le comenzaba a dar vueltas, las partes que tenia que llenar su libro las lleno así:

**Persona que quieres que sea tu rey antes de leer el libro: Finn el humano**

**Persona que quieres que sea tu rey después de leer el libro:Fi…?**

La chica no estaba segura de sus sentimientos sabia de una celebración llamada San Valentín la había pasado con Finn el año pasado fue lindo, pero ahora no sabia porque pero le creía que le parecía suficiente como andaba pero en el fondo sabia que le hacia falta el aventurero.

**Siempre exijo la verdad, la verdad que nos liberara, castigo aquellos que se van en contra de la misma pero porque yo no puedo decir mi verdad que triste es que mi verdad ni yo la se algún día la podre cambiar quizás mi verdad aun la tiene el. Me encontraste perdida y confundida (primer encuentro entre Finn y PF).No sabia como reaccionar mi corazón comenzó a temblar pero me quisiste dar el tuyo para continuar (se recuerda las partes de caliente al tacto cuando Finn le dice: "Tu me gustas") Combatiste pero no pudiste, desafiaste a la naturaleza solo por mi, te sacrificabas por mi(flashbacks de fuego inestable cuando la salva y punto de ignición cuando le da las velas, también del vault of bones)**

**Incluso cuando yo te lastimo siempre hay estas tu y solo tu(veces que Finn fue quemado imagínense las que quieran debido a que son bastantes), exijo la verdad pero el me mintió aunque la exigió aunque me engaño la sigo queriendo esa es la verdad de mi corazón acaso podre vivirla no se si la podre vivir(flashbacks de frost and fire), se que en el fondo te quiero dar oportunidad para que me des la verdad de mi corazón(flashbacks de earth and wáter cuando dice que la puede visitar si es honesto)**

Tras su canción boto una lagrima la cual era de color azul con rojo ella exigía honestidad pero no sabia su propia verdad eso la hacia entristecer ella sabia se lo negaba pero seguía queriendo al humano a pesar del dolor que le hizo pasar le había enseñado amistad, heroísmo y amor pero este ultimo no sabe como aplicarlo.

**Habitación del tiempo**

-Bueno que les pareció- dijo Prismo giro de nuevo la cara para ver a todos pasándose pañuelos por la cara.

-Todos somos unos bebes llorones- dijo Grob.

-Bueno basta de llantos creo que faltara un ultimo y quieren saber quien es, creo que Hudson estará sorprendido- le dijo alzando las cejas Prismo.

-A que te refieres- le dijo Hudson mirándolo extrañado.

-Mira la pantalla.

Ante eso se mostro la entrada a una cueva la cual se encontraba la casa de Marceline la reina vampiro, se la veía afinando su bajo con el libro de la princesa grumosa semiabierto.

-Ya mismo saldré con mi "Valentín"- dijo Marceline mientras movía sus dedos en forma sarcástica.

-Creo que debería tomar una ducha- a lo cual llego a su cuarto y se comenzó a desvestir.

**Habitación del tiempo**

Todos comenzaron a ver con los ojos bien abiertos como que era algo que de verdad deseaban ver solo el rey de Marte miro para un lado a lo cual Hudson estallo en ira y se transformo en un horrible monstruo y grito:

¡Todos ustedes dejen ver en estos instantes o les arrancare todas sus entrañas y hare que se las coman, les mostrare el verdadero terror y miedo!- grito Abadder en un arranque de ira.

-Jajajajajaaja- comenzó dándose una gran carcajada Prismo-"Obvio que no vamos a ver eso era una broma, lo vamos a adelantar"- a lo cual se veía a Marceline ya vestida.

-Ah gracias Prismo.

-Ahhhhh- se quejaron la mayoría.

-Que les pasa no oyeron lo que iba hacer.

-Jajajajaja era una simple broma- dijeron todos.

**Bueno hasta aquí este episodio como cualquier otro fue escrito en mi trabajo, en el tiempo libre que tengo recuerden que mientras mas reviews, favs o follows dejen mas impulsado me siento a escribir, es el impulso que todo escritor necesita para seguir adelante para saber que su trabajo es apreciado, aquí una aclaración:**

**-La reina flama no le gusta pan de canela son buenos amigos nada mas y el beso fue una muestra de agradecimiento.**

**-La voltereta de espalda lo hizo el pan de canela en el episodio del Enchiridion, Poder animal, las otras tartas y creo que en demasiado joven.**

**-El diseño del monstruo es basado en los pokemones Mauwille y Cacturne de pokemon esmeralda miren imágenes si desean saber mejor como es.**

**El siguiente episodio va a ser de Marceline quien será este misterioso Valentín además lo hago en pedido y también recomendación, de uno de los lectores que me dio una muy buena idea así que sigan la historia lean el bio para los que no lo han hecho. Konohaepicwriter se despide de ustedes con un gran axxxxxxxxxxxx para este episodio.**


	5. Los deseos de la reina de la noche

**Los deseos de la reina de la noche**

**Axxxxxxxxxxx konohaepicwriter reportándose a mostrarles el siguiente capitulo al principio pensaba tener algo relacionado con Marceline en el fic pero en realidad no sabia que podría hacer luego un usuario me mando un pm el cual me pareció una excelente idea para manejar el complot en las series y bueno ahora incluso Marceline va a tener su propio episodio, ahora voy a continuar escribiendo, el capitulo 1 en ingles acaba de ser subido(así que usuarios en ingles ya saben que estaban un poco atrasados XD)**

**Por cierto mientras ellos miran las historias están jugando póker nunca lo han dejado de hacer en estos capítulos.**

**Ahora empecemos 3, 2,1 es ¡Hora de aventura!**

**Habitación del tiempo**

-Que te traes Prismo ¿Porque ahora vamos a ver a mi hijita?- le pregunto Abadder un poco mas calmado desde su ultimo arranque de ira.

-No te hagas Hudson, tú en realidad si quieres saber sobre tu hija así que creo que te estoy haciendo un favor- explicando de manera calmada el supremo ser el deseo paternal del lord de la oscuridad.

-Tal vez pero no pienso invadir su privacidad- dijo un poco sonrojado el padre de la vampiresa.

-Bueno como quieras, ya entonces dejaremos de ver, búho cósmico el control por favor- Prismo estaba a punto de apagar la TV cuando.

-Espera quizás no esta mal que vea por un rato.

-Muy bien, entonces que continúe la función.

-Pero nada de desnudos ok.

-Claro promesa de ser supremo.

-Y ustedes- refiriéndose al resto de invitados.

-Claro promesa de ser supremo- todos alzaron la mano en son de honor.

**Casa de Marceline**

Marceline siguió leyendo el libro de la princesa grumosa era una promesa que pensaba cumplir lo hacia también por que le parecía gracioso el libro ya que en realidad le gustaba los libros de mas acción y no tan melosos pero le tuvo que dar una oportunidad.

-Jajajaja de verdad es tan obvio todo este libro esta basado en Finn- dijo Marceline riéndose bastante.

-Mmm espero que después de que esa melosa princesa lea este libro finalmente vaya a por el- Marceline estaba refiriéndose obviamente a la dulce princesa- es simplemente una niña miedosa que no pelea por lo que quiere.

-Pensándolo bien si ella no se apresura, yo quizás terminaría quedándomelo digo por que no, de todas maneras es un chico guapo- dijo Marceline recordando a Finn.

_**Tock Tock**_

Escuche un ruido en la puerta inmediatamente fui atender yo tenia un atuendo con un sweater y pantalones negros (atuendo sacado del episodio el closet de Marceline) listo para salir con mi "Valentín", abrí la puerta y lo recibí.

-Hola Marceline listo para el fiestón y tocar- el misterioso Valentín de Marceline era nada mas y nada menos que el rey helado aun así no iba con su típica túnica azul, sino con un traje parecido al que uso cuando todavía sabia que el era Simon Petrikov y con su barba un poco recortada.

-Si, claro vamos que expandiremos tu talento por Ooo con mi bajo y tu batería seremos imparables- le dijo Marceline dándole los 5 al rey helado.

-Si, pero también íbamos a salir ¿no? Ya que yo soy tu Valentín verdad jajajajajajaja- dijo el rey helado alzando las cejas mientras reía con su típica risa desquiciada.

-Simón recuerda que también es el día de la amistad no te lleves la idea equivocada- Marceline le aclaro de nuevo la razón de su salida para que no hubiera otro malentendido como la primera vez que tocaron juntos.

-Ah claro amistad si por supuesto- le dijo muy serio el mago de hielo.

-Bueno vamos

Los 2 iban volando por la tierra de Ooo en la tarde a las 1PM dirigiéndose a un restaurante por el reino del desayuno sabían que pudieron ir a los restaurantes por el dulce reino pero no eran muy bienvenidos ambos. En realidad si podían ir si deseaban pero querían evitarse malentendidos principalmente Marceline ya que el rey helado insistía en que quería visitar a su "novia".

-No, podemos ir a visitar a la dulce princesa Simón- le dijo tajante Marceline.

-Pero vamos por favor si no hago mis jugadas ese tonto de Finn me la ganara me doy cuenta como la ve a ella y me a sido infiel con el varias veces- la vampiresa paro de flotar en ese instante a pesar de que sabia que Simón no estaba en todos sus cabales ese detalle la sorprendió.

-¿A que te refieres con infiel?

-No lo supiste ellos se han besado a mis espaldas.

¡Quuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- el que de Marceline fue tan alto que se escucho a varios kilómetros.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ah creo que un incidente que fue con Limonagrio hay recuerdas que se hizo menor de edad y deje andar tras ella.

-Si, cuéntame más.

Marceline y Simón habían llegado al restaurante era alado del reino del desayuno era como una división que pensaban hacer del reino principal, el restaurante se llamaba "El rey de los almuerzos" la historia de Simón acerca de como Limonagrio reclamo el trono y como Finn para que la dulce princesa gobierne de nuevo se abrazaron y se besaron, también termino diciéndole también la ocasión de la batalla mágica.

-Guau en serio le dio el beso aunque hizo trampa- dijo Marceline mientras se comía la parte roja de las comidas que le traían.

-Si, puedes creerlo el me estaba juzgando por hacer trampa con mis chacos y el también la hace y se da un beso con ella eso es injusto-grito el rey helado mientras comía un plato de hamburguesas- tu que crees Marceline que debería hacer.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿cuanto tiempo después del incidente Limonagrio fue la batalla mágica?

-No, lo se creo que 3 días después.

-Simón creo que deberías dejarla ir- le dijo Marceline de manera muy seria.

-¡Que como puedes decir eso pensaba que eras mi amiga pensaba que me querías no otra vez la soledad regresa, por queeeeee!- comenzó a volverse un poco loco mientras gritaba iba a comenzar a disparar rayos de hielo cuando Marceline lo paro.

-Por lo que soy tu amiga te lo digo, tranquilízate por favor 1, 2, 3- dijo Marceline comenzó a contar de manera suave y pausada, Simon se comenzó a tranquilizar.

-Mira piénsalo ella estuvo con Finn inmediatamente cuando volvió a tener 13 años.

-Ya.

-Eso debe significar que desde quien sabe cuando le gusta el chico.

-Si, pero también….

-Apppp- lo interrumpió Marceline para continuar su argumento- además recuerda que la batalla mágica el premio siempre es dinero pero solo ese año fue cambiado por el beso de ella además debió haberlo hecho a ultima hora ya que si ella era menor de edad no hubiera podido ofrecer eso- Marceline sabia las reglas de la batalla mágica y como eran debido a que Ash su ex novio participo en ella varias veces para conseguir dinero o algún artilugio muy especial para comprarle regalos el ser la reina vampiro le permitió también saber los cambios repentinos del premio así como también la conmoción que hubo ante eso, sabia que el beso de la dulce princesa fue un cambio de ultimo momento - ella sabia a lo mejor de que Finn iba a participar y ganar para de esa manera poder besarlo tan pronto como haya otra oportunidad, créeme ella es bastante lista- termino diciendo Marceline.

-Bueno eso es verdad muchos magos se sintieron decepcionados cuando supieron eso aunque yo me inscribí un día antes debido a que de ultimo momento dijeron que el premio había cambiado- Simon había llegado a la realización de lo que Marcie quería decirle.

-Esa chiclosa es una estirada y no rompería las reglas por nada del mundo se suponía que debió haber botado a Finn de una patada de la batalla mágica pero en vez de eso se gano el premio gordo- pensando en Finn y Bonnibel dándose un beso en la batalla mágica-"No hay mas que decir ella en realidad lo ama no importa que quiera aparentar lo se"

**Habitación del tiempo**

-Si, ven mi nenita es tal como su padre una verdadera genio en todo lo que hace- Hudson Abadder no podía estar mas orgulloso de ella.

-Que relación tiene el viejo rechoncho con tu hija- dijo el Dios de las fiestas recordando al rey helado.

-Es un amigo de ella o algo no lo se me parece raro ya que no anda con gente vieja.

**De camino al concierto**

-Gracias Marcie me hiciste dar cuenta de que tengo que hacer- se lo dijo mientras palmoteaba su hombro.

-No hay problema cuando quieras pero una pregunta.

-¿Qué cosa?- le dijo el azul hombre.

-¿Tu que piensas de Finn, digo que te parece buen prospecto para que alguien vaya tras el?- le pregunto la vampiresa un poco sonrojada siendo notorio en su pálida piel.

-Que te puedo decir Finn es mi mejor amigo pero siempre me pasa golpeando casi todas las chicas y princesas andan tras el, aunque su sombrero es tonto creo que no esta tan mal pero se fija a veces en tipas raras como esa extraña chica hecha de fuego pero no es nada comparado con el papi rey helado- el mago lo dijo de una manera muy presumida y orgullosa.

-Ah cierto esa vela andante- dijo Marceline recordando a la reina flama- creo que será un obstáculo.

-Si, desde que Finn comenzó andar con esa cosa que casi destruye mi reino, mi ex novia se había puesto demasiado mal humorada- refiriéndose a la dulce princesa- creo que le molesto bastante la infidelidad siempre se pasaba encerrando por horas en su laboratorio quizás para olvidarse de el.

-Mmm síndrome de depresión y negación- dijo Marceline mientras frotaba su barbilla pensando en un plan- eso nos ayuda bastante.

-¿Ayuda en que, en que piensas Marcie?

-Tengo un plan Simón para que todos ganemos, Finn esta ahora disponible así que pienso que voy a intentar como hacer una cosa de "amigos con derechos" con el- refiriendo que iba que estar con Finn por diversión- la princesa empalagosa estará demasiado triste si las cosas van bien lo convertiré en un vampiro y finalmente cuando la dulce princesa este deprimida tu harás tu entrada y la tendrás para ti solo.

-¡En serio! ¡Marceline eres la mejor!

**Habitación del tiempo**

-Vaya ese raro plan podría poner en peligro los demás deseos- dijo Prismo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Que estará tramando tu hija Hudson piensa quitarme otro posible habitante nuevo- dijo la muerte sabiendo que si Finn era mordido por Marceline no iba poder ir a la tierra de los muertos o al menos no con facilidad, aunque no deseaba al héroe muerto no le agradaba la idea de que también se vayan en contra de lo natural.

-No, lo se pero si ese es el chico con que mi nenita quiere estar que así sea es mejor que otros tontos sin talento que no tienen nada bueno que hacer por su vida- el lord de las sombras se refería a Ash el novio de Marceline que mas odio de todos.

-Espera sigamos viendo- dijo el búho cósmico.

**En el camerino antes del concierto**

-¿En que piensas tanto que acaso no te gusta mi plan?

-No, no es eso pero no tienes un plan de respaldo- el rey estaba moviendo sus baquetas para prepararse.

-¿En caso de que pase, que podría salir mal en este plan perfecto?

-Y si la princesa se termina quedando con Finn o si esa tipa de fuego regresa, en realidad no estoy muy seguro de que podríamos hacer.

-Mmm bueno la vela seria un problema pero se me ocurrirá algo de todas maneras creo que hasta le gusto mas a Finn de lo que le gusta ella.

-Que hay de la dulce princesa.

-Supongo que con Bonnibel podría ser otra historia Finn esta muy enganchado con ella no se creo que me siento generosa lo compartiría con ella por que no después de todo ella logro recuperar a Hambo no veo porque no le puedo compartir a Finn seria algo interesante quizás hasta cuando sea su turno de que ande conmigo tu te podrías ir con la princesa.

En la habitación del tiempo todos se quedaron con la boca abierta tan abierta que a la muerte se le cayo la parte de la mandíbula de su calavera y la boca de Prismo llego hasta el otro lado de la habitación todos no podían creer que estaba pasando ni siquiera Prismo pensaba que eso iría pasar pensaba ayudar a la hija de Abadder pero no creía que iba tener esa clase de pensamientos.

-No pienso cumplir ninguno de esos deseos- dijo Prismo sorprendidísimo.

-Abadder que rayos pasa con tu hija- le dijo Abraham un poco decepcionado.

-Si, debo decir que lo que trata de hacer hay un 98% de posibilidades de que alguien muera- le dijo la muerte.

El resto siguió con la boca abierta justo en ese momento el lord hablo "Prismo donde esta tu baño me puedes dar una toalla".

-Puerta a la izquierda toma aquí hay una toalla- después con sus poderes Prismo creo unas toallas y se las dio.

-Gracias.

Después el se encerró en el baño y se oyó un grito sobre la toalla: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh! por alrededor de 2 minutos grito sin parar a lo cual después de eso salió del baño y dijo: "Continúala"

-Eh no creo que debamos.

-Que la continúes- lo grito con enorme ira.

**De vuelta al escenario**

-Estas segura de hacer eso- le dijo Simón un poco preocupado a pesar de que estaba loco sabía que clase de cosas de cierta manera estaban bien o mal, a pesar de que el rapto no era una de ellas.

-La ultima parte no mucho la verdad es de ultimo recurso no pensaría compartir un novio pero será divertido andar con el quien sabe a lo mejor se convertirá en el rey vampiro.

-Espera no entiendo a que te refieres que piensas hacer.

-Jajajajajaja Simón sabes que no haría nada que sea extremadamente malvado o que mate a alguien pero tengo mis momentos vamos toquemos.

-Solo dime algo tu me quieres Marcy pero de verdad no por diversion- le pregunto suspirando un poco el rey del hielo.

-Simón de cualquier persona que conozco en toda mi vida nadie me ha cuidado tan bien como tu nunca te dejare de querer y nunca te pensaría compartir con nadie – Marceline con un tono dulce y tierno abrazo a su amigo demostrándole que su amistad y cariño seguía después de casi 1000 años y que iba a continuar.

-Hay que monada, me siento tan bien ¡Vamos a tocar!- a lo que el telón que los cubría se comenzó alzar una gran cantidad de gente estaba afuera se encontraban en un especie de restaurante uno en el que Marceline regularmente tocaba y daba sus espectáculos.

-¡Hola gente les doy la bienvenida a otro concierto otro de los mejores de sus vidas!- grito Marceline a la gente la cual se emociono.

-Les prometí traerles otro talento de la música que me acompañara mi amigo Simon.

Los reflectores apuntaron al rey helado el lugar estaba todo silencioso incluso unas personas pensaban en abuchearlo en ese momento el estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer hasta que Marceline dijo: "Simón recuerda nuestra canción"

**Marceline, Sólo somos tú y yo en los  
escombros del mundo .  
Debe ser muy confuso para una pequeña niña.  
Y sé que me necesitarás a tu lado  
Pero me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo.  
Y temo que tú también me perderás.**

**Esta magia me mantiene vivo**  
**Pero también me está enloqueciendo**  
**Y necesito salvarte**  
**¿Pero quién me salvará a mí...?**  
**Por favor, perdóname por**  
**Lo que haga cuando no te recuerde**

**Marceline...**  
**Puedo sentir que pierdo la razón**  
**No recuerdo lo que la corona**  
**Me hizo decir...**  
**Pero me acuerdo que te ví molesta**  
**Te juro que no era yo**  
**Era la corona**

**Esta magia me mantiene vivo**  
**Pero también me esta enloqueciendo**  
**Y necesito salvarte**  
**¿Pero quién me salvara a mí...?**  
**Por favor, perdóname por**  
**Lo que haga cuando no te recuerde**  
**Por favor, perdóname por**  
**Lo que haga cuando no te recuerde**

**Tada dadarada Tada Tara Tara**  
**Tara Tadaaaa...**  
**Ta... Da**

Simón y Marcí estaban tocando su batería y el bajo respectivamente la gente se impresiono hasta que se acabo la canción cuando todo mundo quedo en silencio hasta que después de un rato todos emocionados comenzaron aplaudir y gritar: "Viva Marceline y Simon" incluso chicas lindas le andaban guiñando el ojo a lo cual los 2 se lanzaron a la multitud los cuales lo comenzaron alzar se entro tanta gente que parecía un verdadero concierto de rock todos en el "rey del rock", otro de los restaurantes de los alrededores del reino del desayuno.

-¡Gracias Marci es el mejor dia de todos jijijjiijjijijijijijiji!-comenzó a decir lleno de felicidad el anciano azul.

-Cuando quieras buen amigo- a lo que ambos chocaron sus puños y continuaron disfrutando la gloria.

**Habitación del tiempo**

-Guau siiiiii fue el mejor concierto del mundo- grito el dios de las fiestas dando vueltas como loco.

-Increíble a mas no poder que les pareció hermanos- dijo Glob a lo que los tres replicaron- ¡que viva el rock n roll!

-Ja de verdad son unos buenos aspirantes a una batalla de música conmigo- dijo la muerte a esos grandes rivales musicales para el.

-Que increíble esta entre lo mejores conciertos de toda la historia del tiempo- dijo Cuber mientras simulaba que tocaba una guitarra.

-Jajajaja concierto gratis esta reunión ha sido lo máximo amigo, no lo cree mi rey- el búho cósmico vio al rey de marte el cual le respondió alzando su pulgar en aprobación y haciendo el símbolo de rock n roll- por los mejores Simón y Marcí.

-Mi hijita ya es toda una estrella de rock es el sueño de todo padre Marceline me has hecho el inmortal mas feliz del mundo-mientras el botaba unas cuantas lagrimas el pensaba dentro de si quisiera saber mas sobre este tal rey helado se me hace conocido ¿Por qué será tan especial para mi bebita?

-Bueno que bueno que les haya gustado vamos ha ver quien es el que gano mas partidas de póker así veremos quien también será un acreedor a un deseo mío.

-Ok según los juegos el ganador es….

**Bueno esta aquí es este capitulo los voy a dejar en un pequeño o gran suspenso verdad, pues esperen al siguiente capitulo se sabrá el ganador del juego supremo de póker además de que este ganador será parte esencial de la siguiente historia ya que el juego de póker en San Valentín ya va a su ultimo capitulo si quieren manden sus reviews para ver si llegan adivinar cual será el ganador les responderé con gusto ya sea que acierten o se equivoquen antes unas aclaraciones:**

**-Marceline no va a ser antagonista solo quería mostrarles que también tiene algo de interés en Finn aunque no necesariamente este enamorada de el solo piensa que es guapo(así que el que piensa que la estoy haciendo ver como una cualquiera esta equivocado ya que me gusta bastante como personaje)**

**-La relación de Marceline y el rey helado es como de padre e hija no la confundan.**

**-Esto no significa que ella no haga nada al respecto en el futuro de mis fics recuerden que el fubbline para ella seria su ultimo recurso.**

**-El rey helado quiere y considera a Finn y Jake como sus mejores amigos pero se pelea con ellos cuando rapta princesas(aunque recuerden que su relación ha mejorado ya que incluso el actualmente vive o vivía con ellos)**

**-La canción es la misma de te recuerdo pero no me se la letra así que perdónenme****.**

**-El rey del rock n roll es una parodia del Hard rock café.**

**-Un dato curioso que dice Marceline que es algo que también pienso yo es que si se dan cuenta el primer beso entre Finn y la dulce princesa es en Too Young o demasiado joven, luego ella tiene 18 y dice que fue como hace 5 años su beso, pero si se dan cuenta cuando lo besa por segunda vez en la batalla mágica es tan solo 2 episodios después ( después de el monstruo y congelados)además de que ambos no se habían visto entre los 2 en los episodios anteriores pudiera decirse que incluso los besos fueron seguidos, sospechoso no.**

**-Jake ayudo a Finn en la batalla mágica e incluso los poderes que uso fueron los de Jake por lo tanto el también gano y también se suponía que debía ser besado por la princesa, lo raro es que solo Finn fue besado otro detalle muy sospechoso.**

**-Es muy probable que el cambio de premio del dinero a un beso fuera de ultimo minuto también debido a que si se dan cuenta AbracaDaniel dice que el pensaba que el premio iba ser dinero además habían magas mujeres que no deseaban participar al enterarse del nuevo premio obviamente no se hubieran inscrito de haberlo sabido a lo mejor la princesa sabia de que el rey helado iba hacer trampa además de que Finn iba estar presente y lo iba evitar la parte del final esta si es solo una especulación de parte mía pero es lo mas probable.**

**-De otro personaje la hubiera salvado del rey helado es muy poco probable de que lo hubiera recompensado obviamente hubiera usado las reglas como excusa.**

**-No tiene mucho sentido que la dulce princesa haya hecho que su beso sea un premio en la batalla si ella ni siquiera cree en la magia y odia a los magos.**

**-Lo que dice el rey helado es interesante ya que si se dan cuenta desde la 4ta temporada, temporada en que Finn comienza a salir con la princesa flama se ve a la dulce princesa entrar en estados extremos de trabajo poniéndose mal humorada, fría y furiosa algo que nunca se la veía asi en las anteriores temporadas antes de que aparezca la princesa flama también se la ve actuando de una manera menos dulce y agradable (episodios que lo comprueban Goliad, cinco fabulas cortas, el pretendiente, a glitch is a glitch no cuenta porque no es canonico y no es parte de la historia ya que el que hizo la animación del episodio tambien creo el storyboard confirmando tambien que no tiene nada que ver con el hilo argumental principal, se acabo la fiesta isla señorita, el lich) sospechoso también no.**

**Bueno hasta aquí es todo me retiro a jugar call of duty black ops zombis o mortal kombat jajajajaja XD muéranse de la envidia konohaepicwriter se despide con un axxxxxxxxxxxxx.**

**Esta es la tercera vez que resubo este episodio y es la ultima porque la canción ya al fin esta puesta como es así que de aquí viene el final asi que no me tomen a mal el hecho de que lo resubi tantas veces.**


	6. Epilogo: El deseo y lazo de hermanos

**Epilogo: El lazo y deseo de hermanos**

**Hola que tal a todos como les va, a mi muy bien salve hace poco a la tierra de que se fusione con el mundo exterior y que Shao-kan nos conquiste con eso no escribí en todo mi fin de semana ya que estaba ocupado con eso, antes de todo unos anuncios mi capitulo anterior va a tener mas de una actualización el de "Los deseos de la reina de la noche" porque la canción de Marceline y el rey helado me olvide de ponerla bien aunque me di cuenta después de la segunda actualización además no tengo internet en mi casa y tampoco en mi trabajo nunca tuve así que bueno hay muchos problemas técnicos, lo hago esto porque quiero que mi historia sea de la mejor calidad posible debido a que será algo larga, otra cosa al principio de la planeación de este fic no pensaba en incluir a Marceline como interés amoroso pero ahora que me dieron la recomendación de que podría hacer se me vinieron a la cabeza grandiosas ideas así que se lo agradezco al usuario kevinkev por su consejo cosa que hará mas jugosa esta historia.**

**No hay que esperar mas aquí viene la conclusión de esta historia para el inicio de otra sin esperar mas 1, 2, 3:¡Es hora de axxxxxxxxxxxxxxventura!**

**Fuerte del árbol 9 pm**

Finn el humano paso su día de San Valentín de manera inusual al principio se desvelo en la madrugada al pensar en el mismo día, todos los remordimientos por sus errores, malos procederes y acciones, lo que lo llevo a tirar la toalla en cuanto a su propia felicidad.

Hasta que un buen amigo, su hermano lo ayudo a darse cuenta de lo bueno que el era y lo que podía ofrecer, le enseño que el pasado siempre queda atrás pero la gente que ama siempre a mantenido presente lo bueno de el, con eso se da cuenta de que lo piensa perdonar la Reina flama en cuanto este lista regresara por ella, pero lo que le dijo Jake también nunca lo pensó acerca de la dulce princesa, el obviamente le seguía amando no estaba seguro de que ella no sintiera lo mismo por el, todos esos momentos juntos significaron algo para ella demasiado quizás, pero esa interrogante iba a rondar por su mente deseaba descubrirlo aunque sabia también que a lo mejor lo iba a hacer en su momento.

Después de todo lo que paso ese día Finn tuvo una nueva resolución de lo que iba hacer de ahora en adelante: Nunca volver a actuar como un tonto y jugar con los sentimientos ajenos, preocuparse en lo que siempre fue de mayor importancia ser un héroe y buscar el bien a los demás como dijo: Ayudar a quien sea no importa lo pequeño que sea su problema, posterior a eso después de una aventura con Jake derrotando monstruos y paseando por un calabozo el se sentía mejor que nunca se despidió de Jake y le deseo suerte con su cita con Arcoíris, se quedo en su casa jugando con Bmo y con Neptor disfrutando con sus amigos robóticos.

-Vaya si logre vencer el flojo Sam, soy lo máximo- grito el joven aventurero.

-Guau Finn has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que jugaste- Bmo con gran emoción indicaba la gran mejora de Finn.

-Si, gracias Bmo desde que aprendí la movida combo todo es más sencillo Neptor un pie por favor.

-Si, creador- después Neptor le disparo un pie en su cara.

-Oh lo siento creador- le dijo apenado su robótica creación.

-Jajajajajaja no te preocupes aun esta delicioso- lamia los restos de pie que tenia en su rostro- Bmo que mas tenemos para el día de hoy de jugar.

-Acabo de conseguir un nuevo juego Finn, se que te va a encantar.

-Ja dime de que se trata y como se llama.

-Es un juego llamado Ghost n Goblins se trata de un caballero que tiene que pelear con un enorme cantidad de monstruos, zombis, demonios en un escenario de ultra tumba.

-Guau suena genial y hay más.

-Claro que hay mucho mas el caballero es un héroe que pelea con todos esos monstruos y la mejor parte de todo es que el caballero salva a una princesa y por ser su héroe ella lo hace su príncipe- después de eso Neptor le tapa la boca a Bmo para que deje de hablar obviamente Neptor sabia por lo que Finn se había deprimido en la mañana cosa después de que Neptor intervino Bmo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Finn se quedo un momento en silencio viéndolos a ambos robots:

-Finn, lo siento.

-No te preocupes Bmo eso ya no me va a deprimir tengo una nueva resolución de ahora en adelante.

-Oh que bien.

-En serio creador ¿Bmo no te hizo sentir mal?- le pregunto Neptor de nuevo.

-Para nada vamos veamos una película que tenemos tiempo todavía para unas.

Ante eso los tres celebraron y continuaron su velada de amigos juntos.

**En la habitación del tiempo**

-Así que el es el acreedor al deseo de amor no es asi Prismo de entre todos escogiste al héroe- el rey de marte vio que el primer ganador fue nada mas y nada menos que Finn.

-Me doy cuenta de que el lo necesita mas aunque no solo a el le pienso cumplir su deseo pero en realidad solo les voy a mostrar uno de los ganadores, en realidad todas las personas que vimos eran nominados pero solo a unos cuantos se les iban a cumplir deseos.

-¿Y cuales son?- pregunto la Hudson Abadder.

-Eso lo sabrán con el tiempo ni siquiera voy a cumplir el deseo de Finn inmediatamente sino que tendremos que esperar a que llegue el momento apropiado.

-Ahh bueno pero entonces di quien entre nosotros es el ganador de tu deseo- el lobo fiestero deseaba saber quien fue entre ellos el ganador según lo que decía Prismo el que ganaba podía pedir lo que quisiera tal y como todas las personas logran llegar a su dimensión, la razón porque solo uno iba obtener un deseo a pesar de que todos estaban ahí es porque los deseos son entregados aquellos que logran entrar por sus propios medios no a los que son traídos ahí por Prismo o porque el los invite.

-Ah cierto casi me olvido según los juegos hechos y los puntos el ganador es…

Todos miraban con expectación en realidad debido a lo entretenida que estaba la función que les mostro no prestaran atención a los números de victorias de cada jugador solo Prismo había llevado la cuenta.

-O mas bien ganadores debería decir son Glob, Glod, Grob y Grod.

-Si, genial.

-Bien hecho se lucieron chicos- le dijo Abe a los hermanos mientras le agarraba del hombro.

-Gracias es un honor proviniendo de usted – le dijo con gran respeto.

-Si, hubiera sido una batalla de música hubiera ganado, buen juego- la Muerte alzando su pulgar los felicito.

-Oh rayos buen juego muchachos no hay nada mas cool que pueda decir en estos momentos- el dios de las fiestas estaba un poco de decepcionado pero tuvo que admitir la derrota.

-Anda reclama lo que te mereces tu fuiste el mejor- le dijo Cuber lleno de felicidad.

Al llegar donde Prismo, Abadder y el búho cósmico le dieron espacio para que pueda pasar en son de aprobación.

-Glob Glod Grob Grod ustedes son los ganadores aunque son mas de uno solo les puedo conceder un solo deseo- les aclaro Prismo a pesar de que era un cuarteto de hermanos el solo prometió un deseo cosa que ellos ya se les había hecho saber.

-No te preocupes Prismo de todas maneras este deseo es algo que queremos los 4, con uno será suficiente.

-Dilo lo que sea que quieras se te dará.

-Quiero que traigas de vuelta a Margles la que pereció en el Monte Olimpo hace 200 años.

-Como quieras- Prismo cumplió su deseo posteriormente en Marte Glob y sus hermanos sabían que se iban a encontrar a Margles .

-Chicos porque pidieron eso que piensan conseguir con traer de nuevo a Margles- le pregunto el ex rey de Marte a su compañero.

-Deseo tener de vuelta a mi hermano aunque pude haber deseado que cambiara y volviera Marte, deseo que lo haga por que el lo desea- le dijo un poco triste.

-Ya veo extrañas al hombre mágico- refiriéndose al otro hermano de Glob, Glod, Grob, Grod- tomaste una buena decisión lo que pienses hacer espero que lo logres.

**Unos momentos después**

La reunión ya había concluido y todos los invitados aunque no desearan regresaron a sus respectivos hogares: Abraham y la Muerte regresaron por un portal a la tierra de los muertos, los hermanos Glob trajeron su tele transportador marcial, el dios de las fiestas regreso al reino de las nubes, Hudson abrió su portal directo a la Nochosfera y Cuber lo vino a recoger su nave.

Finalmente solo quedaron Prismo y el búho cósmico en la habitación del tiempo el búho cósmico estaba preparado para irse cuando se fijo en Prismo que estaba revisando unas cartas en la mesa.

-¿Qué haces Prismo?

-Estoy revisando los nominados finales a pesar de que eso chico Finn gano tengo que decidir entre estos 3 para ver quien gana.

-¿Porque no escoges a los 3?

-No se puede, no es así de sencillo creo que esperare hasta que sea el momento perfecto para que yo haga mi parte, pero de verdad es tan difícil- con tono quejoso Prismo se refirió a los nominados.

-¿Puedo verlos?

-Claro- se le entregaron los naipes los cuales se veían los rostros de los nominados.

El búho cósmico se sorprendió ante eso abrió bastante los ojos después afirmo:

-Vaya creo que apareceré en los sueños de bastante gente de ahora en adelante.

**En marte los nuevos reyes llegaron al Monte Olimpo el lugar en donde Margles murió hasta que se volvió encontrar con la misma chica.**

-Glob Glod Grob Grod ¿Cómo que estoy aquí yo pensaba que me había caído al fondo de aquí?- pregunto la mujer recién revivida.

-Caíste al fondo pero yo te traje de vuelta es una larga historia- lo dijeron serio los 4.

-Oh gracias donde esta el hombre mágico tu hermano, yo recuerdo que el estaba conmigo cuando caí me estaba intentando ayudar.

-Pero eso es que te necesito Margles, por eso te traje de vuelta.

-¿Para que?-pregunto.

-Mi hermano vive en la tierra de Ooo te necesito para que el vuelva- dijo Glob que comenzó a flotar para extender su mano hacia la tierra donde se encontraba su hermano.

**Bueno aquí acaba la historia de juego de póker en San Valentín espero que les haya gustado bastante, si hay algo en lo que pude mejorar díganmelo y si es que les gusto, y se apenan porque termino no se preocupen que ya viene la continuación se llama: "Gente pequeña, grandes secretos". Se preguntaran ¿Cómo piensa Glob traer de vuelta al hombre mágico? ¿Cómo afectara esto a los demás? Bueno sigan la historia de cerca que la continuación directa ya estará lista dentro de poco.**

**Ah y como me voy a olvidar unas cuantas curiosidades antes de terminar:**

**-El lema de Finn: De ayudar a quien lo necesite no importa lo pequeño de su problema lo hizo saber en recuerdos de la montaña (no confundir con esa película de vaqueros homosexuales, mecos, trolazos, maricones como ustedes lo llamen en su país****)**

**-El flojo Sam es del juego guardianes del sol Finn jugo esto cuando tenia 12 o 13 años así que a estas alturas este juego a de ser muy sencillo para el.**

**-El juego ghost n goblins es un juego de capcom un tanto antiguo aun así es uno de los mas difíciles que puede haber la jugabilidad es como lo explico Bmo pero es tan difícil que la primera vez que lo pasas hay hartísimos monstruos y cuando llegas al final se dice que todo lo que jugaste fue una ilusión, y lo debes pasar por 2da vez con una mayor dificultad, muy difícil no.**

**-El héroe de ese juego es Arthur tiene similitudes a Finn debido a todo lo que pasa para salvar a su princesa no recuerdo bien si cuando yo lo pase por segunda vez la princesa me hizo príncipe, en realidad esa parte me la invente XD.**

**-Margles es una persona muy importante para el hombre mágico y se la ve en una foto en hijos de Marte abrazándose con el parece que es tan importante ya que ni siquiera tiene fotos de sus hermanos solo una de los 2 juntos (no estoy seguro si es su chica o algo debido a que solo explican su nombre y donde murió)**

**Bueno hasta aquí se acaba la historia y comienza otra díganme que les pareció por medio de los importantísimos reviews, pónganle fav si es que se gano ese espacio en ustedes konoaepicwriter cierra esta historia para comenzar con la continuación chauuuuuuuuup.**


End file.
